No Other
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: BB is turned into a vampire. What will Raven do. BBRae


Disclaimer: Don't own

The titans don't have powers in this fic.

"Beast boy!" Raven yelled down the street.

With out looking back Beast boy continued to sprint away from her toward the setting sun.

"Beast boy, come back. Please," Raven slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Out of breath, she leaned over trying to calm her breathing. When she glanced up at her friend's retreating back heading off down the street, she saw that Beast boy was still running at full speed. It was almost as if he didn't need to breathe. Beast boy had been acting weird and when Raven confronted him he bolted. After giving up on him coming back anytime soon, Raven made her way back home.

Later that night, while lying on her bed, something hit Raven's window. Cautiously she opened the blind and saw Beast boy standing on the ground roughly twenty feet below. She opened the window and glared down at him.

"Can I come up?" he asked her nervously.

"I guess," she replied stiffly.

He smiled up at her and started to climb the nearby tree. A few minutes later he came through her window. She was sitting on her bed with a cold expression.

"Care to explain that little show today?" her voice was brimming with anger and hurt.

"Look, Raven, I'm really sorry but I just…" he trailed off.

"You just what? You cant tell me or you don't trust me?" Raven's voice rose with every word.

"It's not like that—" Raven jumped up off the bed.

"Then what is it Beast boy? I would really appreciate an explanation as to why my best friend ran out on me!" she realized how loud she was and softened her tone. "What's wrong Beast boy? I just want to help."

Beast boy placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. He sighed and dipped his head down pressing his lips to hers. Pulling back he whispered to her "You can't help me Raven. No one can. This…problem I have will be with me for the rest of my life."

Raven looked into his eyes. The emerald pools swam with pain, anger, grief, and desperation. There was also another emotion that she couldn't place. "Does it have to do with Terra?"

Terra was Beast boy's girlfriend and sworn enemy of Raven. They were total opposites. Raven had to work for what she wanted while Terra had everything. Including Beast boy.

"Sort of," he responded almost distastefully. "Raven, I only came back to say good bye before I leave."

Raven felt like her world was coming to a screeching halt. "You're… you're leaving? Where? When? Why?" she was desperately trying to grasp all that had been said.

Beast boy started toward the window again.

Raven quickly snapped into action. She grabbed his hand and felt him stiffen at her touch. "Beast boy, tell me why your leaving RIGHT NOW!" frustration was evident in her voice.

Beast boy spun around with rage and hurt in his eyes. "BECAUSE OF THIS!" he yelled and drew back his upper lip revealing two extremely sharp teeth that extended about half and inch. Suddenly Raven's blinds started to shake and move with a strange wind. A bright light flashed and there was a girl standing in front of them. It was Terra.

"Hey Beast boy," she said in a sickly sweet voice, " we have to get going."

"Why…how…when…YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?" Raven yelled in shock. "No," Raven said defiantly. "I'm not letting you leave." She placed her hands on his chest to keep him from moving.

"Raven I'm sorry but I have to."

She took a step toward him. "If I let you go then my life will be over. Beast boy, how do you feel about me?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well I—I um… I can't tell you." Raven saw Terra roll her eyes slightly.

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Because you're going to hate me!"

Raven stepped forward causing Beast boy to step back. "I could never hate your Beast boy."

All he could do was look into her eyes. "If you knew you'd hate me for sure."

Raven took this chance and pressed him into the wall. "Try me," she said and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, Raven," he gasped when she pulled back.

"WHAT?" Terra yelled. "NO, YOU CANT LOVE HER! YOU LOVE ME! YOU'RE MINE NOT HERS! AND SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND SHE'S NOT SO I WIN AGAIN!"

Raven couldn't take it any more and pushed Terra back. Beast boy watched on as Terra stumbled back. She fell and landed in a wooden cross that was hammered into Raven's wall. The holy symbol pressed into her cold skin. Immediately she turned to dust and disappeared out the window. Everything was still, almost like nothing happened. Suddenly Beast boy was on the ground trashing in pain. Using all of her strength Raven restrained him enough to calm him down.

"Raven, my teeth. What do my teeth look like?" They were normal.

"Beast boy! Your human!" Raven yelled in ecstasy.

He smiled and let out a long breath. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as they lay down on the bed. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you, too." Silently they fell into a restful sleep.

FIN


End file.
